


the alien thing that took its form

by gryjoy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Or is it..?, anyway, yo wiki how to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: title from concerning the ufo sighting near highland illinois by sufjan stevenshappy halloween , im gonna go refill my eggnog cup ,, i dyed my hair green so i can be john from telltale batman :)
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	the alien thing that took its form

**Author's Note:**

> title from concerning the ufo sighting near highland illinois by sufjan stevens 
> 
> happy halloween , im gonna go refill my eggnog cup ,, i dyed my hair green so i can be john from telltale batman :)

**Author's Note:**

> blip blop flop


End file.
